


Fire Meet Gasoline

by Thegirlwithfreckles



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Betty Cooper, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Porn With Plot, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlwithfreckles/pseuds/Thegirlwithfreckles
Summary: Everyone knows Betty is the sweet half of the B&V duo, the innocent girl next door to Archie, the nice sister, the grade A student, and the obedient daughter, basically the perfect Northside Princess.Everyone thinks they have Betty pegged, but Betty has a dirty little leather clad secret
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Sweet Pea
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Fire Meet Gasoline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows Betty is the sweet half of the B&V duo, the innocent girl next door to Archie, the nice sister, the grade A student, and the obedient daughter, basically the perfect Northside Princess.
> 
> Everyone thinks they have Betty pegged, but Betty has a dirty little leather clad secret.  
> 

_Kiss the smoke right off my lips /_ _I crave the taste of your tattoos  
_

_It's how you want it /_ _so psychotic, boy /_ _You know that you had to_

_Double vision, my intentions /_ _I can make you feel alive /_ _Every night_

_My heart's so right /_ _my head's so wrong /_ _They fight inside of me_

_W_ _hen nothing works except the hurt /_ _You feel so good to me_

_It's not enough /_ _come give me love / Then leave me desperately_

_I know you're just like me_

_Whatever I Want ~_ _Alexx Mack_

She’s sat in Pop’s with Archie and Veronica, she on edge, apprehension sitting heavy in her stomach. Unable to sit still she bounces on the ball of her foot, jumping her knee up and down under the table, a nervous habit her mother thought she had broken her of as a child. The anticipation flows through her, she knows who is headed here, and she has an idea of what will happen when he does.

The sounds of motorbikes approaching send a thrill through her, her leg stills and she schools her features to remain placid, being sure that she gives no indication that his arrival has any effect on her. Moments later the group of serpents walk in. The atmosphere in Pop’s instantly changes, Reggie and his lackeys, who had been sitting in the booth behind them, gets up and starts an argument, she sees Jughead make his way to the other side of the dinner, avoiding the conflict, and her she's sure, to the booth the Serpant's favour, his deliberate effort to not look in her direction lets her know he has definitely seen her, she rolls her eyes at his predictable evasion, quickly pushing down the sadness that threatens to engulf her.

She gets up, 'I'm just going to go to the bathroom' she explains to her friends. Sweet Pea and Reggie are squaring off against each other, both flanked by a few other boys, Betty sighs loudly pushing passed them to get to the toilet ‘You guys are such idiots’ she has to physically move Sweet Pea out of the way to get passed, he barely acknowledges her though, other than to scowl at her briefly before returning his attention to Reggie.  
  
Closing the door behind her, she shuts the seat down on the toilet and sits, absently straightening her shirt and blouse as she waits, hoping it won’t take too long as she doesn’t want her extended absence to be noticed. She was sure he must have felt her hand reaching into his pocket but things could easily have escalated in the confrontation, between Bulldogs and Serpents. If so he could be at it for ages, or get kicked out of Pops entirely. She’s about to give up and go back to her table when the door knocks. A sly smile spreads across her face, she knew it would work. She opens the door, Sweet Pea quickly steps in shutting and locking it behind him. He has her lacy thong in between his fingers.  
  
‘I got your message’ he said pocketing them again. She had managed to remove them when he had come into the diner, luckily her friends were too distracted with the commotion to notice, she had then slipped them into his pocket on the way passed him. She had been thinking about doing just this as she had waited for the serpents to turn up at Pop’s so she knew the front of the scrap of lace was damp, something he wouldn’t have missed.   
  
‘Good’ she replies, she pushes him against the door her lips go by straight to his neck licking his serpent tattoo, his hand reaching up her top squeezing her breasts over her bra but she can tell he is still riled up from the altercation with Reggie  
  
‘You didn’t tell me those fucking mangy dogs were here. They think just because they’re from the Northside that they own everything, fucking entitled and arrogant…’ it was a rant she’d heard countless times. Annoyed with his lack of attention she bites down hard on his neck cutting him off, before stepping back from him and hopping up onto the small countertop next to the sink.  
  
‘Ow’ he says ‘what the...’  
  
‘Just shut the fuck up’ she interrupts grabbing the front of his shirt to pull him towards her ‘and put that mouth to better use’ she lifts her skirt pulling it up to her waist revealing her lack of underwear and pushes his head down between her legs. He wastes no time in setting his tongue to work on her clit, his bruising grip on her hip just increasing the pleasure. One foot coming up to rest on his shoulder to gain leverage as she rocks against his face.  
  
Her thighs tighten around his face as she gets closer to release, ‘Hey I need to breathe’ he complains pushing her thighs wider again.

‘Like I care’ she replies, but she makes an effort to keep her thighs spread open for him now. He growls against her before sucking her clit hard into his mouth, it’s almost painful, ‘shit’ she hisses out, she knows it’s punishment for her words, the warmth surging through her tempts her rile him up again to encourage more of the same treatment.

She is soon incapable of any further thoughts as she comes quickly, her head dropping with a thud back against the wall behind her, but she barely notices as he continues to lap at her as she rides out the aftershocks.

Pushing his head back off her once she has recovered. She hops down from the counter, her legs a little unsteady as pushing him back against the wall rubbing a hand firmly over his bulge through his jeans, before leaning up to give him a kiss, tasting herself on his lips. She pulls back before he can deepen the kiss, going up on tiptoes she whispers in his ear.  
  
‘That was just what I needed, you snakes have very talented tongues, thanks’ she quickly straightens her skirt and opens the toilet door, slipping out, hearing him shout after her ‘Are you fucking kidding me?’

She giggles to herself as she slides back into the booth with her friends, taking a large gulp of her milkshake, Archie and Veronica continue chatting not noticing anything is unusual, she crosses her legs, the slick skin between her thighs sliding against each other, wet with his spit and her own juices. She watched him walk out from the bathrooms a few moments later, his ever present scowl deeper than ever. She could see the large bulge in his pants still present; he hadn’t taken care of himself as she had assumed he would. She lets out a snorted laugh at his awkward walk, her friends finally looked around at her.

‘What’s so funny B?’ Veronica questions, one neatly plucked brow lifted. Betty realises she hadn’t been paying any attention to their conversation so she doesn’t know if her humor is completely out of place or not.

‘I just remembered this really funny tweet I saw last night, there was this turtle...’ she trailed off. She could see they had already lost interest. Veronica just rolls her eyes, she never found the goofy twitter jokes and memes that Betty liked funny so she knew the brunette wouldn’t question her further.   
  
Reggie appears suddenly getting into the booth next to her, flinging his arm across the back of the booth, his hand grazing her shoulder, she fights the urge to pull the arm away from her, Veronica wriggles her eyebrows at Betty. She was constantly trying to set her up with somebody, and recently it had been Reggie. Betty rolled her eyes, she didn’t have anything against Reggie specifically but she wasn’t interested in him, this was the only drawback to whatever it was she had going with Sweet Pea. Veronica couldn’t understand why Betty didn’t want a boyfriend, she was sure Betty was still hung up on Jughead, and as she told her ‘the best way to get over a guy is to get under another one.’ Little did she know Betty was regularly under one, and over him, pressed against and bent over various things by him.

Sweet Pea was sat back with his friends on the other side of the diner pointedly not looking in her direction, but he was directly in her line of site. She knew he didn’t want his friends to know about their activities any more than she did. She didn’t know his reasoning, maybe he really did hate her and the Northside, whatever the reason she didn’t really care. On her part it wasn’t that she was ashamed of who he was or where he was from, in fact it would probably be quite fun to see her mother’s face if she took him home to meet the family. She just enjoyed the rush of sneaking around; knowing her friends all thought she was a sweet innocent virgin when in reality she was doing things that would make even Veronica blush. It made her feel powerful having a secret that no one knew, and no one ever suspected. She was sure if anyone else behaved the way she did they would have cottoned on, but they all had such a fixed idea of who Betty was that it would never cross their minds to consider that truth, to how she really got the suspicious bruises that would litter her body, or why she was often the disappearing for long periods into bathrooms or cupboards.

She sends a quick text over to Sweet Pea, she knew she was already in trouble so she might as well go with it right? She loved riling him up, getting him angry, his punishments were always deliciously wicked, he must know that she enjoyed them probably more than he did. She feels his dark eyes flick up at her, looking between her and Reggie, she can practically hear his teeth grinding from the other side of the diner. She swallows down the slight whimper that threatens to escape her throat at the fire in his eyes, a shiver runs down her spine.

Soon after Sweet Pea and the rest of the serpents get up and leave. He doesn’t look at her again, he doesn’t need to. He knows she’ll follow him out soon. She makes an excuse that she needs to go do something, she’s very vague but as usual they don’t question her further on it. She slips out of the booth, over Reggies’s lap as he doesn’t move to let her out. His fingers brush lightly against her thigh as she does her best not to press against him. She’s glad he’s not bolder or he would have discovered she is still bare under her short skirt.  
  
She walks out of Pop’s heading around the side of the building; she can’t see him, worried for a moment that maybe he had just left, had she pushed him too far? As she gets to the end of the diner his strong hand reaches out and pulls her behind the building, losing her footing she stumbles into him, just his tight grip on her arms keeping her upright.

Pushing her up against back of Pop’s pushing his hips between hers, she lets out a surprised yelp as he abruptly thrusts himself fully inside her. ‘Fuck’ he hisses out ‘always so fucking wet for me’. His hand comes up to her face, his fingers on her jaw forcing her mouth open before he shoves him tongue in her mouth. She moans against his mouth as he hooks her leg around his hip setting a punishing pace. Betty’s head drops down against his chest and she lets out a throaty laugh along with a groan, this is exactly what she wanted she thinks as he hammers in to her. His hand goes around her throat, squeezing lightly, forcing her head back to look him in the eye.

‘You think it’s funny, teasing me?’ his voice is thick with lust and wrath, a heady combination. ‘I should have bent you over the table and fucked you right there. Would you have liked that? Having everyone see what you let me do to you?’ his hand leaves her throat, pulling down her shirt, a button popping open as he exposes her breast, he takes it firmly in his palm, thumb rubbing over her pebbled nipple, the smooth hard metal of his rings heightening the sensation.

‘What would your friends think huh? Knowing their precious little Northside princess likes being fucked by Southside Serpent scum, that her cunt practically drips in anticipation of being used like a slut?’ she shudders in pleasure at the idea, his words, his actions nearly overwhelming her. He knew his dirty talk drove her wild, she is already close to cumming, his words having pushing her further towards the edge; she can feel her muscles fluttering around him. She’d be embarrassed by how quickly he could get her to orgasm if it didn’t feel so good.

‘Oh no, don’t even think that I’m gonna let you cum. You’ve already had yours, it’s my turn now’

He abruptly pulls out of her, she stumbles forward at the sudden loss of contact. Grabbing his arms to steady herself, a whine of complaint leaving her throat.

‘On your knees’ he commands

She quickly falls down in front of him ignoring the sharp pain on her bare knees as she hits the graveled ground. Licking her lips eagerly, she looks up at him biting her bottom lip, waiting for his next instruction.

‘Open your mouth’ she complied her pink tongue poking out eagerly, he pushes his cock into her mouth, she can taste herself mixed with the taste of his pre-cum. ‘You’re going to suck me off, swallowing every drop I give you’ her eyes close as she wraps her tongue against his hot flesh. ‘No touching yourself, you don’t get to cum until I tell you’. There was the real punishment, she knew there would be more than just giving him head, he was aware of how turned on she got using her mouth on him. She nodded her head, his tip nudging further into her mouth at the action. ‘Good girl’ he praised her.

She worked him in and out of her mouth, swirling her tongue across the tip, loving the feel of his velvety skin on her tongue. Using her hands on his base she controlled how far he went into her mouth, ensuring he only went as far as she could manage without gagging. He starts moving his hips in time with her actions, his hand at the back of her head gripping her hair, his other hand resting against the wall behind them. ‘Oh fuck, that feel so good’ his hips pick up speed and she moans at the feel of his thick length sliding in and out of her mouth.

‘I’m gonna cum’ he grits out, he always warns her when he’s going to cum in her mouth, it’s almost considerate of him. His taste explode against her tongue as she swallows it down as quickly as she can so as not to let any spill out of her mouth. He pulls out once he has finished and puts himself back in his pants.

He drops into a squat in front of her, and holds her face by the chin, eyes following her tongue as she licks a trickle of his cum from the side of her mouth. ‘That was just what I needed; you Northsiders have very talented mouths, thanks’ he echoes her earlier words and she can’t help but smile. He trails his fingers down between her legs, running a finger through her drenched folds. He places a hard kiss against her lips and for a moment she thinks he’s going to stay and finish her off, but he doesn't, her hope that he is going to make her cum now dies as she sees a devious smile light up his face. 

‘You can put those back on now’ he says passing her underwear back. He stands back up and starts walking away, pausing he tell her ‘remember not until I tell you’. She watches him leave, she knows she could just finish herself off once he’d gone, he would never know but that's not how this game works. She chooses to obey him, knowing it’ll just make it better next time she sees him.

_And I'll be the one / to touch you in your dreams_

_And I'll be the one / to haunt you when you speak_

_I'm down to be the kind / of secret you can't keep_

_I'mma make you feel/ I'mma make you weak / for me_

_Never leave my body alone/ So go / and do whatever you want_

_Never leave my body alone / Let me do whatever I want_

_Say you miss me / when you're with me / Cause we've done all we can do_

_Switch me on and turn me off / You know that gets me in the mood_

_Whatever I Want ~ Alexx Mack_


End file.
